


Untitled

by shhitsnotsafetogoalone



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhitsnotsafetogoalone/pseuds/shhitsnotsafetogoalone
Summary: Since Breath of the Wind has its impending release I decided to post this here now. Following Ocarina of Time timeline. With yaoi twist. Very old fic from AFF. Going to finish it now.





	1. Untitled

Link woke alone and in the Temple of Time. Naked.

He looked at himself with a sense of disorientation. Had it been a dream? If it was, then why was he naked?

He found his clothes in a small pile next to him and quickly pulled them on. He needed to get away from this temple and somewhere to think. His head was muddled right now.

He and Sheik had made love.

Link hoisted his shield and sword and almost ran from the holy place. Once outside he ran through the zombie infested town to the plains of Hyrule.

Here he could breathe again.

He walked for a long time. His confusion was too great. Link had no answer for it.

Or why Navi wasn't speaking to him.

The small fairy was there but silent. He could feel her mood. Navi was angry with him.

So Link settled under a tree for a rest. He looked up and said " Navi, why won't you speak to me?"

She fluttered around and said nothing. He frowned. The day was getting hot and he loosened the laces at his collar. He sighed.

"Do you know what happened Navi? In the temple? I wish you'd tell me because I can't really remember it well, myself."

She still didn't speak. Link was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't remember all that happened himself.

.................

Remember this is at least 10 years old now. I am just going to post it as is.

"I am sorry Navi, but I dont remember most of it...well, almost all of it."

She loomed closer to him. Link looked at her intently. Navi was just a glow with tiny wings unless she came right up close. Then you could see the small delicate fairy girl. She was frowning at him with her hands on her hips. Link said softly. "I swear, Navi, it's just a blur"

She settled on his thigh. Then she regarded him. "You and Sheik in the temple, can you remember anything?"

He went beet red. "I remember something... we were... I mean, we..." Link faltered. What could he say to her?

Navi snorted and said. "Yes you did. I saw it all."

Now Link fell back and groaned. He covered his eyes and mumbled. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Navi! I don't even how why I was in there!"

Navi sat down and eyed him. "You really don't remember it? One minute Sheik shows up then next you two are on the floor together.

.........

This is at least 10 years old. Just gonna post it as is.


	2. Untitled

Chapter 2

Link leaned heavily against the big old tree in front of the forest temple. He was somewhat tired but also very pleased with himself. It had taken no time at all to complete the temple and release Saria as a Sage.

Saria his friend for so long.

Navi fluttered around watching him intently. She had not said a thing about Sheik, not since he'd showed up and taught Link the Minuet of the Forest. Then he left without hesitation. Link had tried to get closer. He had wanted to say something to Sheik. Links face must have betrayed him and showed just what he wanted to ask. Sheik left right away.

Now that the forest temple was done, his thoughts were brought back. He sighed. Navi said suddenly, "You didn't expect him to just leave then?"

Link cast a glance at her. "Not really."

Navi wondered for a bit "Maybe you should forget it then, if he runs away from you!"

Link frowned. Damn Navi for being so straight with him at the wrong times. That was not what he wanted to hear at the moment.

"Come on Navi...Lets head to the town and get more supplies."

......................

The trip to the castle town seemed so long. Tired after the battle Link decided to camp down on the Hylian field for the night. He was too exhausted from his thoughts.

The fire was burning low. Link lay in his bed roll thinking. It had been a long day and right then, he'd decided not to pursue Sheik about what had happened anymore. He glanced over to see Navi had settled down in her usual place to sleep. He smiled the small fairy girl used his hat as a sleeping bag every night.

He closed his eyes. And he let sleep take him...

He had woken, what seemed hours later but could have only been minutes, to find the fire was almost out and there was a warm body pressed to his, running hands up and down his body.

Link lay in confusion, but when he woke fully he knew it was Sheik. He didn't stop him as Sheiks hands loomed all over his body. They were slowly but surely undoing his pants. Link gasped as a hand slid inside and stroked him. He opened his eyes and focused on the beautiful face looming over his. Sheik had his bandanna pulled down. Link could see his face. Those pretty intense red eyes looking back. Link went to speak but Sheik shut him up with a kiss.

Link just gave in. He lay there, letting this strange boy do what he wanted to him. Sheik was kissing him so good. Mouths open, tongues caressing...soon Link was kissing back just as hard.

Sheik lifted his face and looked at him. Link felt the intense look and felt confused. He went to speak but Sheik stopped him by taking his whole length into his mouth.

Link tensed and half sat up. Sheik was between his legs sucking him off hard and fast. Link had to time to do anything. It felt so good and he gave into it completely. He leaned back on his hands and lifted him hips into Sheik's mouth in time with his sucks. At this fast rate it would soon be over.

And it was. Link gasped loud and spilled into Sheik's hot mouth with a loud cry. He fell back and lay panting for a moment. When he lifted his face to see Sheik, he saw the young man was covering his face up with his bandanna and backing away. Link tried to get right up but his legs weren't working yet.

"No Sheik...don't go."

Sheik was gone in a blaze of light ...again.

He sat down and sighed. "Shit."

Then he heard a slight cough trying to get his attention. Link turned to see Navi awake and half sitting up. She looked very annoyed.

"Are you going to make a habit of waking me up when ever you see Sheik?"

Link rubbed his face and said ."I am sorry, Navi, he sort of snuck up on me."

She sat right up and said. "Is this going to happen all the time now? Maybe I should sleep away from you in a tree." Yup. Navi was mad.

He frowned at her. "Hey! It's not like I asked for it! I woke up with my cock in his mouth!"

Enough! He was up and packing his sleeping bag up. Navi watched him in a bit of shock.

" What are you doing?"

"We need to get going. It'll be morning by the time we get to the castle." He was annoyed and embarrassed. It wasn't like he wanted Navi to see him like that with Sheik. He'd have to be more careful and if Sheik did show up he had to be more...

Link sighed. It had felt so damn good. He'd never had an experience like that before. Then he thought to him self, 'of course not!' He was a child up until a few days ago. He'd gotten so used to being an adult. Too fast. He hoisted his pack onto his back and started walking without another word to Navi.

She was shocked by this but kept her angry words to her self. She wasn't ready to get up and roam around yet. She fluttered around him saying nothing.

They were quiet for some time. They walked until they came into view of the castle.

.......................

I'm replaying Ocarina of Time obviously. I liked it the best of the Zelda games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is not a example of anything near my best work. It's so old I cringe at actually posting it. But its from AFF.org and I need another place to put it as I have actually finished a few more chapters with the ending in progress right now. its up to 27 chaps now. Last time I wrote anything for this was 2007. UGH. So yeah...forgive everything man.

Chapter 3

Kakariko Village was full of the inhabitants from the castle town. Link found everything he need there including some information about what to do next.

Link eyed the long hike up to the Goron's city. It was hot and steep and he was tired.

'Being the Hero of Time was a lot of bloody work', he thought to himself.

Navi still wasnt speaking to him. This silence was beginning to get him. He didn't want his small friend to think badly of him.

His thoughts changed and he entered Goron city. Things had changed here indeed.

..............................

As he left the Fire temple, sweat poured down his face. He wiped it for the hundredth time. It was hot, fucking hot and Link hated to be too hot. He couldn't wait to get rid of the fire tunic. Even thought it protected him from being burned, he could still feel the heat. He looked at Navi. Even she was panting and sweating.

But they had done it. And Darunia was released as the Sage. Now all he just wanted to swim and cool off.

They hiked down and went for the river just out side of the village. Link found a pool that seemed private enough. He stripped and dove in.

The cool water felt very good. He swam for some time then sat in the water waist deep and eyed Navi.

"Are you still not talking to me?"

She huffed and turned her back to him. She'd been watching him swim. In fact she'd watched him strip and swim naked. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You are one weird Fairy!" He said in a teasing voice.

That got her dander up. "What? Whys that?"

He snickered at her. "I think you like to watch. You watched me strip just now. Youre probably just jealous about Sheik. Thats why youre all mad right now." He was just teasing her. But it pissed Navi right off.

She stood up and clenched her fists. "I am not! I just don't like it done right in front of me like that! It's gross!!" She yelled.

Link laughed. He couldn't help it. Navi was yelling so hard her voice was squeaking. When she saw Link laughing she was stunned. "Why's it so funny? I don't see what's funny."

He said, "Look... I am sorry. I mean it. I will try to stop him if there is a next time. Think how I feel. Sheik shows up and... You know... fucks right off after!" He frowned in thought.

She calmed down and said softly, "Yes, twice now. I don't understand it myself."

Link got up out of the water and laid on the grass on his stomach to dry off under the sun. Navi came and sat near his head.

Link said, "You know, Navi, maybe I just don't understand because I was only a child a week ago. Maybe I'm not mature enough inside my head to do what Sheik wants me to. Maybe that's why he takes off right away after. I might not be doing what I'm supposed to do because I've never done that before."

Navi listened to him carefully. He was right, of course. He was just a child inside for all his fighting capabilities. Maybe his emotions weren't up to par yet.

"Maybe you should try to stop him if he does it again. I think youre right, Link. But what do you want?"

He looked at her confused. "Me? I don't know. Save Zelda? Isn't that what I'm only supposed to be doing? I'm only this way to be stronger to save her, aren't I? Sheik is a piece of the puzzle too, but I think he's going beyond what he supposed to be doing to. Don't you think? "

He shook his head sadly. Navi felt sorry for him.

Link said softly. "Before he did that to me, I didn't even know boys could do that."

Navi stared at him. Then she thought to herself, 'Of course he didn't...he was a kid. Wow, poor Link.'

Then he said. "But I do know I liked it, a lot. It's just confusing when he says nothing and leaves. I think I will try to get him to talk if I see him again."

He reached for his clothes and pulled his leggings on. It was time to get moving again. He said to Navi, "But we still have our quest, Navi. I won't loose sight of our goal,

.....................

Jesus fuck..some cheesy dialogue going on here. I guess its kinda liberating to post your fails and learn from them.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link was shivering, and sneezing. It was just damn cold!

The Ice Cavern had been a change from the heat of Death Mountain but, Geez!

He glanced at Navi who was hiding under his shirt freezing too. She wouldn't come out and he thought it best to leave her. She was so small she might freeze to death. He was sorry he'd even brought her in there at all.

He made it back to Zora's domain and freed the king. Now he was off to the Water Temple at Lake Hylia.

But first he had to warm them up. They needed to rest and get supplies. That meant back to Kakariko Village. Link smirked as he thought of the small village and its weird inhabitants. And that damn scary graveyard! He hated that graveyard.

As he walked Navi peeked out and made a happy noise. "We're done! Oh good!"

Link poked her. "No thanks to you, hmm?"

She frowned at him and said. "I was cold! It's your fault for taking me there at all!" She grumped.

Link smiled and pulled her out. She flew about and ignored him. It seemed like she did that a lot lately. He was fond of the little fairy. She knew he'd never let her get hurt.

......................

The walk to the lake was long. Even when he ran it was still long and tiring. The moon was high over head and he'd not made it there yet. Navi was yawning her head off. Link decided they should camp down where they were under a tree until morning.

Link didn't want to build a fire and attracted enemies. But it was a chilly night and he was still cold form the Ice Cavern. He decided to light one anyways.

As usual, Navi slept in his hat but she was very close to him this time...instead of the other side of the fire from him. He wondered if this was because she was scared or because it might deter Sheik if she was right there. He thought perhaps the latter, knowing Navi.

He poked the fire with a stick and thought about Sheik. A lot of things crossed his mind. Why Sheik did that was number one thought. Why did he do that then take off, twice? When he saw Sheik after the first temple, he tried to speak but Sheik said only what was necessary to the Temple and took off. Link made a face. He didn't like that at all. For sure he'd get him to talk and not let him touch him next time.

 

But then again, it had felt so good. He'd never felt like that before, ever. He knew things like that happened when he grew up, but he'd never even had a wet dream before. The orgasm had been so strong it nearly hurt. It consumed him and confused him when it first happened. Link had to remember what he'd been told about the changes that would happen when he grew up. Wow.

Still, he wanted to talk to Sheik, but what the hell should he say to him? More thoughts like this filled the hour he tended the fire. Then sleep finally took over and he gave in.

They rose early and headed off to the lake. They made it there in no time at all. As expected, Sheik showed up, taught him the Water Temple song and then started to back away. Link tried to speak to him. "No wait, just a sec!"

Sheik was gone.

............

He'd entered and defeated the Water Temple, fueled by his anger about Sheik.

He swam to the shore and threw his sword down.

"Fuck him!" He yelled.

Navi eyed him and rolled her eyes.

Link was in a bad mood. He eyed the fish pond that was now accessible. He decided to go fishing.

............

 

The guy at the fishing pond was still there. He didn't remember Link, but no one had beaten his record yet so...since he needed to relax and just have some fun. He went fishing.

Navi was bored. She decided to go do a little exploring while he sat wasting time.

He didn't even notice she'd left. He'd not had a lot of luck and was sitting brooding when he heard footsteps behind him. He supposed it was the guy that ran the fish pond, so he never paid it much mind. "I still haven't had a bite ."

Then he heard the person behind him speak. "You have been here all day."

Link jumped and turned to see Sheik standing there not five feet away from him. Link stared at him.

This was the closest he'd gotten to Sheik and able to take a good look at him. The other two times it had been dark.

Still now he was here, Link was unable to talk. His words caught in his throat. He put his rod down and stood up to face him.

Sheik was tall and well built. Link could see every muscle defined through his tight fitting clothes. His hair was much blonder than his own and he had the strangest eyes. His eyes color was red, like rubies. The rest of his face was covered. He was looking at Link intently.

Link couldn't find any words. He felt panic. He had the urge to run...so he did. He took off past Sheik as fast as he could. He heard Sheik call his name. "Link!"

He ran out of the fishing pond and towards the way out. Then He fell.

Sheik had tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Link did a face plant in the dirt and knocked the wind out of him....

.............

He opened his eyes. At first he wasn't sure he had because it was dark. He turned his face to see a fire , There was Sheik and Navi sitting around it. They were talking with low voices. Navi had settled on Sheik's lap and was listening intently to what he was saying.

Link tried to sit up but his head hurt. He grabbed it and groaned.

Navi was suddenly close and saying in a concerned voice. "Oh Link! Are you alright now?"

He held his head and said, "Oh I'm great! What did you tackle me for?"

"Why did you run off like that?"

He eyed Sheik and frowned. He knew why he ran.

Sheik said softly. "Come and have some food."

Link tried to stand but he was dizzy he nearly fell but Sheik caught him. He had his arm around Link's waist and the other thrown about his shoulders to steady him.

He felt familiar and warm. Link could smell his familiar scent. Link focused his eyes on him. Sheik led him to where they were sitting and helped him sit. Then he sat right before Link, facing him. Link felt the panic again, but felt more curious. He tentatively reached out and pulled the bandanna down to reveal Sheik's face.

Sheik was so beautiful. Link wondered at the word. Boys weren't beautiful, were they?

Sheik offered him a small smile.

Link removed his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to take off? You do every other time?"

Sheik shook his head. "Not yet."

Link said, "Not yet, what? You are confusing the hell out of me!"

Sheik raised a hand and said. "Calm yourself. I'm just as confused as you are."

Link's eyes opened wide. "Huh?"

Sheik said softly. "I am drawn to you. I can' t explain it. I didn't think I was able to...want...until I met you. I just gave in and took you."

Link was shocked. Wow.

"It's hard for me to explain it."

Link thought to himself, "No kidding..."

He was still thinking when he felt Sheik's lips pressed to his...and his hands wrapping around his waist...their bodies pressing together.

......................

Link wanted to stop... he needed to know more from Sheik...but he couldn't even stop what Sheik was doing to him at the moment. They were laying down with their pants right off. Their stiff cocks were grinding against one anothers. Link was sensitive, way too sensitive. He was almost screaming. Sheik had to cease and try to calm him a several times. He'd stop the pressure and kiss him on the mouth and whisper calming words like he was a scared child. It would work. Link would just melt into him and they would continue. Sheik came first, all over Link. He felt the hot wetness. He didn't know what to think about it at the time. Then it was his turn. Sheik sat up leaned over him, and grasped his cock. He stroked him into orgasm.

Again it consumed him and this time he passed out.

.............


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He woke to Navi's voice calling him.

"LINK! Wake up!"

He woke and sat up fast, looking around. His gaze settled on Navi who was close and looking anxious.

"What happened?"

Navi frowned and sat herself down beside him. "Gee, I wonder, hmm?"

Link shook. He wrapped his arms around himself and he sighed....

Again. It happened again.

What the Hell!

Did he have no self control here! He was the fucking Hero of Time for Farores sake!

Navi sighed and said, "Once he started, I took off so I wouldn't see anything. When I came back he was gone and you were passed out."

Link nodded. What must Nave think of him now?

For the first time since he'd started his quest, Link wanted to go home, back to the Forest. He felt so unworthy to continue.

 

.......

Navi ventured to speak, "Link, it's not your fault. Its Sheik's, you see."

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What do you mean?

"Sheik told me he's drawn to you. He's not sure why. Well, he knows why but he's not sure why its so strong. He isn't supposed to interfere with you, but he can't help himself."

Link nodded. "Oh. I think I see maybe a little better now."

Navi watched him as he adjusted his clothes and started packing up.

Navi watched him and thought how sad he looked. 'Poor Link, a boy in a man's body.'

.................

Link was quiet as he trudged onward to Kakariko Village.

But soon his silence turned into shock. The Village was on fire! What the Hell!!

He saw Sheik by the well with his back to him. Link ran up close but Sheik told him to back off. Just then the well exploded. A large spirit came out and tossed Sheik aside like a rag doll. He hit the ground hard.

Link saw he wasn't moving. He ran up close and knelt by him. "Sheik? Are you ok?"

Sheik sat up and held his ribs. His eyes were closed in pain. "I have no time for this. Damn!"

Link glanced at the direction the spirit went. "What was that?"

Sheik didn't answer. He was in too much pain. Link picked him up and took him to Impa's house.

...............

'This is a change of events,' Link thought as he lay Sheik on the bed. The young man was out cold. He sent Navi to go for a potion.

They were alone now. Link carefully pulled the headdress and bandanna off Sheik to reveal his entire face to Link. He took a real good close look now.

Yup, pretty was a word that described Sheik's face. He let his eyes loom over the rest of him. Link wondered if he should check for injuries.

He fiddled with the armor panels on the front of Sheiks chest and worked them loose until they came off. Then, he pulled the shirt off. Link did the boots next. Now he was faced with his pants. Well, he decided to just go ahead. He was checking for injuries after all.

He was relieved to see he was wearing some underwear. He could leave those on. Link inspected him carefully and found dark bruises on his back ribs. They looked pretty nasty, too.

He covered him with a blanket and lit the fire. Navi returned. She wasn't too happy. "This was heavy! And the old woman says it won't work right away if he has broken ribs."

Link took it and thanked her. Not work right away? How long? He wondered. They couldn't just leave him. Link held the bottle to his lips. At first Sheik choked. Then with a little more coaxing, he finally drank it all.

Navi was snoring. He looked over and saw her asleep in his hat again. Maybe he should try to sleep too, since there was nothing more to be done tonight.  
......


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was very late. Well past midnight. Link woke up. He never felt very good when he first woke up. It took him a second to get his bearings. Then he realized he was in a bed with Sheik. He must have crawled in with him during the night sometime.

He turned his face to see two red eyes watching him. Sheik was lying on his side head propped up on his arm, looking at him.

Link said quietly, "Do you feel better?"

"I feel sore. I don't want to move yet."

Link nodded then said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. We can talk about it in the morning, if I decide to tell you."

Evasive as usual, Link sighed and felt a little put out by that statement. He decided to go to sleep. He was about to turn over when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Link looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Well, I mean nothing except I'm really cold."

Link remembered there was no more wood. He didn't want to get up in the dark cold room to look for more. But another blanket would be good. He got up and searched a closet. He found a soft wool one and brought it back to the shivering Sheik. Link unfolded it and spread it over the other blanket then got back in himself. Sheik seemed glad he was back because he moved closer and made a sigh of relief.

Link lay beside him thinking. It felt so natural to be there with him like this. It made him wonder.

Sheik yawned and said with a small smirk, "It's ok, Link, I'm not able to do anything."

Link felt angry at those words. He looked at him and said. "It's mostly the running away I can't figure out!"

Sheik's eyes grew big. HE was quiet for a moment then smiled a little. "Not tonight. In the morning, if I feel better, maybe I can tell you something. Just not tonight."

Link sighed. He'd have to be happy with that until morning.

....................

He woke very early and sat up to see if Sheik had gone.

He hadn't, he was still there, lying with his back to him asleep.

Link reached out and touched him. "Sheik?"

The young man stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked and turned to look at Link.

His eyes looked around and he saw the early morning light. He tried to sit up clutching his ribs. He groaned under his breath.

Navi sat up stretching. "Oh, youre both up?"

Link smiled at her then said to Sheik. "Do you want to get up?"

Sheik winced. "Not yet. Later maybe."

Link decided he was more hurt than he had thought.

He looked at Link. Those red eyes were so full of... everything. Link couldn't read the look he gave him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at you. You look kind of scared. Are you?"

Link frowned. "No, I just... I mean" He felt his face flush. He couldn't find the damn words!

Sheik smiled. He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. "Stop thinking, I am not an ogre you know."

Link touched his lips. He liked Sheik's kisses. No one had ever kissed him before. Then Link wondered if Sheik knew about him. That he was mentally still a child. Link felt sick. After this journey, would he go back to being a child? How could he after this? He wasn't so innocent any more.

Sheik saw the confusion in his face, He smiled and said. "Link, relax. You think too much."

Then Sheik became serious. "You must go into the Well soon. The longer you delay the harder it will be. I have to go to the Shadow Temple ahead of you. "

Link sighed "Come with me then. I'm sure together we can finish it much faster."

Sheik smiled at him and shook his head. "I cannot help you. You are the Hero of Time. You have to do it alone."

Link frowned and slumped back onto the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "I don't much like it, you know. I feel like I had no choice."

"You are destined to do this. Don't fight it. Accept it and you'll be better off."

Link eyed him. "Easy for you to say."

Sheik laughed at that. "My part is to watch you and help you in a round about way." Sheik smirked.

He caught the small joke and laughed too. Then he said softly, "Hey, you said you were going to tell me."

Sheik shook his head. "No, I decided not now. Please don't ask me." He looked a bit hurt as if some thought had occurred to him.

He sighed and said, "At least tell me why you run off."

He shook his head. "I'm feeling tired. I think another potion would do me better. Maybe you could go to the potion shop again?"

Navi groaned and yelled, "I am not going! I nearly broke my back last night! The bottle is too heavy for me!"

Link got up and stretched. "I'll go." He pulled his boots and hat on. "Ill Be back in a while."

.............


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty mcsmut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to remember this is old and I post it "as is". There's still 17 chapter of the old and maybe 4 of the new. The new chapters are flowing from me like wine right now. Crazy.

Chapter 7

The village was full of news and gossip about all the excitement from the previous night. They swamped him with questions. It took him longer than he expected to go to the potion shop and back. When he returned he wasn't really all that surprised to find Sheik gone.

He put his bottle down on the table and looked at Navi who said softly. "He said he had to go. He's sorry but he knew you wouldn't let him go when he was still hurt. He has to go on and do something in the Shadow Temple for you."

Link nodded. Being the Hero of Time sucked sometimes.

...................

If the Kakariko Well was any indication that the Shadow Temple was going to be even slightly the same Link was in for it. The well was scary and hard. But in the end he got the Eye of Truth.

He stocked up and headed for the graveyard. He wasn't too happy about it either. He should have guessed earlier that the Shadow Temple was in the graveyard.

Yuck, zombies. He hated zombies. Their screams gave him nightmares. He remembered them in the Castle town. They were freaky.

As he drew near the back of the graveyard Sheik suddenly showed up and taught him the Nocturne of Shadow. After Link played it back, he looked at Sheik and frowned. He was mad that this young man did not trust Link to help him.

Sheik did not speak, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. He said nothing and was gone. Link thought he had waited a second more than usual, probably to see if he would say something like he always did. Not this time! Link was pissed!

He put these thoughts on hold and went into the Shadow Temple.

...............

Link was sitting waist deep in the pool of water he always came back to bath in.

The Shadow Temple as full of dead things and smelled terrible! He'd defeated it and was pretty proud of himself. It had been the hardest so far.

Navi was sitting on a rock watching him and soaking her feet. He was in a good mood for once. He hadn't been for a long while. He splashed her.

"Youre peeking again, Navi! I never knew fairies were such little perverts!"  
He laughed at her. She was soaking wet.

She stood fuming mad. "You got me wet! And I am not a pervert! It's just I've seen more of you than I ever needed to. At this point it seems foolish to care if you're naked!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh sure!" This was fun bugging her. He stood right up and thrust his hips at her. His package swinging as he did. "So, not looking now, hmmm?"

Her eyes went huge as she saw it, swaying away. She screamed and turned her back.

"Link! You quit that! Gross!"

"I'm just teasing you, Navi! Relax, will ya?"

He sat back down and laughed. He looked down at his crotch. One thing he liked about being an adult was the way everything was bigger. Link touched it. He remembered when he first saw it. He was amazed at it. It was far more sensitive now, and it had hair. He liked it too. His pubic hair was soft. Yup. This was one thing about being an adult he could live with.

Navi watched him and rolled her eyes. 'He's acting like it's a new toy or something! Geez!' She thought to herself.

She snorted and flicked her hair. She sat back on her rock.

"And just why are we in such a good mood then?" She said trying to get his attention away from examining himself.

He looked up. "Oh...I don't know really. I just am, I guess." He got up and dove back into the water. He swam around for a while then he came back.

It was then he noticed Sheik standing there.

He stood with his hands on his hips, looking intently at Link.

Link stood up and smoothed his hair back. He looked so good. All tanned and wet. Sheik's eyes trailed his body. He could see the tip of his blonde pubic hair just above the water line.

Navi turned and saw him, saw the look in his eyes and got up. She wasn't going to stick around to watch them go at it again.

Sheik pulled the bandanna off his face and his headdress too. He threw them on the ground.

Then he removed his boots and the rest of his clothes, including his underwear. Link took a good look himself. Sheik had a smooth taught body. Link noticed he was fully erect. The organ looked long and narrow. Sheik moved into the water slowly and walked up to Link and kissed him. Link did not resist. He wanted this too. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Sheik felt so good. Link just surrendered. He moved his mouth to his neck and sucked. Link shivered. If Sheik hadn't been holding him he would had have surely fallen. His hands touched and caressed his ass. Link loved it. It made him feel so alive.

They moved to shore. Sheik directed him to get down on all fours, with him behind him.

Link didn't know what to expect, but a tongue licking his ass wasn't it. He gasped and froze. He felt two hands on each side of his butt spreading his cheeks...then the tongue delved deeper. It touched his asshole.

It felt hot and wet and very determined. Link was too much in shock to say whether or not he actually liked it. He was silent. Then the tip entered him.

He twitched in shock! Up his asshole?! What the Hell?!

Sheik began fucking his ass with his tongue. Link closed him eyes and tried to just let it happen. It did feel different.

As if he could not enjoy it. He didn't have a choice about it. It felt so nice. He began to loudly vocalize his pleasure too.

Far away from them, Navi rolled her eyes and was glad she had decided to leave them to it.

Link moved a hand to his own weeping erection. He was so hard it hurt. It felt almost too sensitive right now. The tongue left his ass. Sheik moved under Link so he was in a 69 position and said. "Link, take me in your mouth."

Link looked at it first. It seemed to be trembling. It looked almost purple. He gave it an experimental lick. It was rock hard and a little salty. He decided it would be ok. He took the whole thing in his mouth. Sheik did the same to him.

Link tried to do it like Sheik was doing to him, but his inexperience and rush of sensations made it hard for him, especially when Sheik slipped a finger into his asshole.

That did it! Link screamed! He had no other way to express his pleasure. But it startled Sheik. He pulled away and said, "Link! Are you alright?"

Link was panting. "Yes... I... it didn't hurt... it..." He could not speak right then. His nerve endings were just tingling.

He heard Sheik saying in an amused voice, "Ah, feels too good, hmm?"

He went right back to sucking, he slipped the finger back in, further than before.

Link leaned into it. He tried to resume too, but not too successfully. Then he had a thought. He raised his hand to Sheik's ass. He maneuvered his finger to his asshole and gently pushed a finger in.

Now it was Sheiks turn to be shocked. He stopped what he was doing and didn't move.

Link move the tip of his finger in and out slowly. It felt so tight and warm in there.

Sheik moved his hips into Link's finger. It took more of his finger in deeper. He liked it. He went back to sucking again, full throttle. It was fast and over soon after that. They both came at the same time. Link nearly choked on Sheiks cum. He'd never tasted semen before. It felt strange and had a funny taste.

Sheik collapsed under him. Link crawled off and lay beside him. He was surprised he could think enough to move at all. All he could think to say was, "You're not taking off this time!"

He moved into Sheik's arm and held on his face on his chest. Now he couldn't just take off right away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a awkward kinda shitty chapter. Grown Link is a bit of a emotional naive thing. There will never be little Link/sex so no worries.

Chapter 8

"Link, I'm not going anywhere right now, I promise."

Sheik had sounded amused. It had been at least an hour since they had finished. Link was still clinging to him so he wouldn't leave. They had dozed in and out of sleep. Both were tired afterwards.

After hearing this Link blushed against Sheik's neck. Yeah, he guessed it looked kind of needy.

He lifted his face and got up. He stood and stretched. He felt good. Sheik moved over to sit in the sun. The light glistened on his damp skin. He wrapped his arms around his knee and watched Link get dressed.

Link thought it was funny he was getting dressed and Sheik wasn't. He sat beside him.

Sheik sighed and said, "I never meant to run. I just wasn't able to face you afterwards."

Link listened. He was a bit surprised that he'd finally got an answer. "Why?"

"I couldn't help myself. I'm supposed to be helping you along the way, not confusing you with sex."

Link eyed him. "Oh." What was he supposed to say to that?

"And I know you are confused," Sheik continued. "I can read it in your eyes. You've never had sex before, other than our times together, have you?"

Link blushed and looked down to his toes.

"No. No one's ever touched me before."

Sheik groaned. "The first time that we did it I didn't realize that until I was already inside you, and couldn't have stopped it if I had wanted to. I wasn't going to do it again. But when I saw you the second time, I decide to go more slowly. But it was getting too intense so I took off again. I'm sorry I upset you."

'So that was why, Link thought it was strange they hadn't done that again since the first time. It was like they were moving backwards.

Link was thinking very hard. (Very very hard) Why would Sheik do that if he was only a child a week before? Then it dawned on him Sheik must not have known!

He turned to him and said, "Sheik, you know the sword makes me ...older, right?"

Sheik looked at him confused. "What?"

Link sighed. "The Master Sword, it makes me 7 years older. I'm not really an adult. A week ago I was just a child."

 

Sheik did not answer. He stared at Link in wide eyed shock.

"You are ...really a child?"

Link nodded. "I mean... I am supposed to be child. But, you can see, I'm not."

Sheik was up and grabbing his clothes. He raced off and was gone in a flash before Link could even get up.

It was too much. Link fell forward onto the ground and cried.

..................

He woke with Navi kneeling beside him. She was stroking his cheek and looking sadly at him. "Link, why are you crying? Where's Sheik?"

He wiped his face and sighed. "He's gone Navi. I think I scared him away."

She made an angry noise. "Again?"

"I told him about how the sword makes me older. He never knew it. I think it scared him. He took off right away."

Navi said. "Oh, you told him. I didn't think you would."

Link got up and said, "We have to go. I haven't got time to think about all this." He wasn't happy. He was supposed to be saving Zelda. There were too many distractions. And what happened to being in love with her? He was sure he'd liked her when they had met, but love?

He packed up and headed for the Gerudo Canyon. He assumed it was his next stop.

...............

Link eyed the broken bridge with great dismay. He needed to be on the other side very soon. The huge gap might work with the longshot but it was too far down if he made a mistake. Shit.

Navi sighed. "We need across that now?"

Link shook his head. "I have no idea. I guess we can go back and figure this out."

He felt like everything was working against him. Navi said softly, "Hey, maybe a horse could cross that?"

Link stopped. A horse? Of course! Lon Lon ranch!

He broke into a run and made for the horse ranch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ingo was a jerk. It was so hard to convince the man he needed a horse without letting him know about it. If he knew he'd try to work it to his advantage somehow.

Malon had grown into a pretty girl. Link smiled at her. If his feelings werent so hurt at the moment, the pretty girl might have won his heart.

Maybe.

She wanted to help, but could do nothing for him. He was frustrated again. She offered him to sleep in a horse barn. The hay in there was fresh and comfortable.

Tired, he took up her offer.

He settled down in his sleeping bag. He was pretty sure Sheik would not find him in here tonight. Navi snuggled in his hat very close to him. There was no light tonight. No fire in a hay barn.

She said, "Malon's pretty."

"Yes."

Navi eyed him. "You like her?"

Link snickered. "As a friend, Navi."

Navi ventured. "I think she likes you. Why not give it a try?"

"Try what?"

"Girls."

He was quiet. He knew what Navi meant.

"I don't know..."

He sounded so sad.

Navi sat up. "Because you love Sheik?"

Link felt a pain in his heart.

"I guess... I don't suppose I'll ever know. I do know right now I'm not in the mood to go try a girl."

Navi smirked at him "If I was a big fairy, would you want me?"

He eyed her and snickered. "Navi! You are a perverted fairy!"

The shared a laugh.

He thought about it though. Would he have? If she was big? He eyed her. Maybe, but they fought a lot.

Naw, he decided.

Wow. He was confused, thinking thoughts like that!

Link rubbed his eyes and said, "Good night, Navi."

They went to sleep.

.......................

It was pre-dawn. The sky was just barely starting to lighten. Link felt cold and lonely.

He didn't like feeling that way. He'd never had to feel like that when he lived with the forest children. They were always happy. Link thought about his life there before all this.

Now he seemed too worldly to ever go back. No, he couldn't go back and just live like nothing ever happened. It wouldn't work.

And could he stay an adult now? He wanted to so badly. After this was all over, did he have to return the sword and be a kid again?

Then he remembered nobody ever grew up in the Kokiri Forest.

Link sighed. He didn't want to be the Hero of time. It was too much work.

....................

As soon as Navi woke they got up. Link tried to get the horse again but to no avail, even though Epona wanted to go so badly. She followed Link around neighing happily.

But the stubborn man, Ingo, would not budge. Link was frustrated so he went off to think for a while. Navi was angry too.

"He is so greedy! We need that horse! What are we going to do, Link?"

He shrugged. They were walking towards the lake.

Navi said. "Why are we going this way? The canyon is the other way?"

"I'm going fishing."

"What?! Why now?! Link this is not time for-"

He spun around and said. "I am going to go fish for a bit! I need to think!! Damn it!! I can't think with you screeching at me!!"

He turned back around and kept walking. Navi stayed there stunned.

.................

He sat brooding with his fishing rod in one hand and his chin in the other. He wasn't budging from this spot today.

In fact, Ganondorf could fuck right off too.

He sighed. No bites today...again.

Link got up and put down his rod. It was getting dark soon and the he wanted to watch the sunset, maybe down by the lake.

He walked slowly out of the pond area and scanned the lake for any sign of Navi. He hadn't seen her since he yelled at her.

Navi was very able to look after herself, but he wished he hadn't spoken to her like that. She was very likely upset right now.

He sat by the waters shore, just watching the sun start to descend.

He was sort of spacing out when he heard a soft voice call his name. He turned to see Sheik. He had Navi sitting on his arm.

She fluttered up and down to him, closely. He could see she had been crying. Link reached up and gently touched her face. "I'm sorry, I was just angry at the world, not you."

She smiled and said." I'm sorry too. Look Link, I found him and made him come back with me."

Sheik made a noise and folded his arms. "She did not! I was looking for you for 2 days now. You were supposed to be at the Spirit Temple by now."

Link looked away. He wrapped his arms around his knees and didn't answer.

Navi said. "Where's your pack? I want to get some food."

"Its up at the fishing pond."

She flew away leaving them alone.

Sheik studied Link for a moment then chose to sit beside him. He was close.

Link ignored him.

They watched the sun set for a while then Sheik pulled down his bandanna under his chin and said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry."

"Link, you don't understand. I didn't know that about you. It made me feel strange. I went to talk to Impa about you."

"Impa? About me? What did she say?"

Sheik smirked a little. "She said, no matter what you were a week ago, it's what you are now that matters."

Link snorted and glanced at him. "Yeah right."

There was a silence, and then Link saw Sheik get up. Link buried his face in his knees. He didn't want to see Sheik leave him again.

But he was surprised to feel a warm body sit behind him, spread his legs so he sat Link between them and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Links shoulder.

Link couldn't speak. He was so stunned by this gesture. It felt so nice.

Sheik said gently, "You have the weight of the world on these shoulders, don't you? I am so sorry for adding to it."

Link had a lump in his throat. He reached up and held the strong arms about him.

"You're...confusing. I hate it when you take off."

He squeezed him gently. "You confuse me too. You are so complex, Link."

Link wondered about those words, but he wasn't in a mood to get into it.

 

"You spent the day fishing?"

"Yes, I needed to think. I wasn't getting anywhere and I just needed to rest."

Sheik caressed his cheek. "And now? It will be dark soon? Where will you sleep?"

Link hadn't thought past what he was doing right now. He was right. He needed to think about where to sleep for the night.

"I guess, the Lon Lon Ranch. It's where I slept last night. "

Sheik nodded. He removed himself from Link's back and stood offering him and hand up too. He took it and Sheik pulled him up.

"We'd better go then." He turned towards the pond. Link watched him in confusion.

"You're coming with me?"

"Yes. Is that ok?"

"Well yeah, but we are sleeping in the barn, just so you know."

Sheik smirked and said. "No, it's fine. Let's get your pack and go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Traveling with Sheik was different. Link walked and listened mostly. Navi was chatting nonstop to Sheik. Link could swear she had a crush on Sheik or something.

Sheik was patient with her, but he really tried to talk to Link. After a while he just gave up and let Navi chat away. He would glance at Link and smirk every now and then. Link would just shake his head. She was going on about how gross the Temple of Shadow had been.

It was full dark when they arrived at the Lon Lon Ranch. Link quietly led the way into the barn. They settled on the huge haystack at the back. Link took his hat off for Navi and laid it out for her to sleep in. She got in right away.

Then he unrolled his bed roll and pulled off his boots. Sheik did the same. He eyed the bed roll. Link pulled off his tunic and yawned.

Sheik watched him then said. "I wish we had more light."

Link said, "Malon asked us not to in case of fires. We have to be quiet now. If Ingo finds us here, we're out." Link moved to get into this bed roll then he saw Sheik was still sitting.

"What are you doing?"

"Im waiting to see if you want me to share your bed roll."

Link laughed. "Of course I do! Get in here. It's cold!"

Sheik crawled in and they lay facing each other.

He yawned.

"You should sleep now. We can talk more in the morning."

Link snickered. "If she let's you get a word in."

"Does she always talk like that?"

"Mostly. She likes you, I'd say."

He yawned again.

"Go to sleep, Link. I will be here when you wake up."

As sleep took him he mumbled, "That's what you always say."

..............................

He woke hours later. It was still dark. As his eyes adjusted he could see he was in the barn. Navi was asleep in his hat, and Sheik was sleeping next to him.

Facing each other Link could feel the erection Sheik was sporting as it pressed against his belly.

Link watched him carefully. He was definitely asleep.

Link had to wonder what he was thinking. He reached under the blankets and touched it shyly. He could clearly feel the hard shape of his penis through his tight pants. It was long, longer than Links. He slipped a hand into his own pants and touched himself. Longer but, he thought amused, his own was much thicker. Well, Sheik was long and lean. Link was shorter and stockier. Made sense to him, he supposed.

He slipped his hand into Sheik's pants, careful not to wake him. He touched the head of his penis. Even that wasn't as big as his own was. His was fat there, a big mushroom shape. Sheik's felt smaller.

He ran his hand down the length to the base. He felt no pubic hair there. Link wondered about this as he felt the smooth plane of skin over his penis. He wasn't sure if he liked it without hair. To Link, it meant he was grown up, and was quite proud of it. Why did Sheik have none?

He continued his explorations down between his legs to his balls. There Sheik was definitely bigger. He had two large testicles snuggled in their sac. Link held them in his hand. They felt lose from being warm. Link liked the feel of them.

His own were more normal sized. He touched them and they tingled! So damn sensitive!

Link bit his lip lightly and thought. He wanted to explore more.

He wondered how he could reach his back without waking Sheik. He felt more comfortable doing this with him asleep for some reason.

Just then, in his sleep, Sheik turned over onto his stomach.

Link smirked and waited for a few minutes.

He moved closer and pulled the blanket down some. Sheik didn't stir. He was out.

Link carefully and slowly pulled Sheiks pants down, inch by inch, to reveal Sheik's ass.

With the limited light he had, he could see it pretty well. It was taught and had a nice perky shape to it.

He ran his fingers lightly over it. The skin was smooth and warm. Link could feel he was hairless there. Then he ran a finger softly down the crack.

As if by reflex, Sheik clenched his cheeks together then relaxed them.

Not one to give up, Link did it again. This time he didn't stir.

Then he slowly slid the finger to place it over his asshole.

Link held his breath as he just touched Sheik there. He wasn't stirring but what if he did stir if he continued? What the hell would he say to him?

The desire to go on won. Link tried to push the tip of his finger in. If felt dry, and wouldn't go in very well. He removed it and thought for a second.

The very first time Sheik and he had sex. When he fucked him, Sheik had used some kind of oil. He remembered it went in easier.

His pack was by his head and he rummaged through it. All he had was a cream he used on small wounds. He supposed it would be alright to use.

He got a generous amount and went back down. The finger slid in much more easily. Link gently pushed it in, then pulled it out and went back in.

He felt nice and he decided to add another finger like Sheik had done to him when he thought he was ready.

It went in a bit of a tight fit. But if knew if he worked them in and out he would stretch.

Then he felt Sheik's hips pushing back into his finger. He was awake now!

Link didn't have a chance to panic. Sheik lifted his hips up more to let Link know he wanted more. Link slid his fingers a little faster within Sheik, and received a moan.

In his surprise Link stopped moving his fingers, only to have Sheik move himself up and down them. He was fucking Link's fingers.

He was also rubbing his erection into the bed roll. He receiving friction at he same time. Link smirked and thought 'Nope. I want to play with you first."

He lifted his hand up and began pulled out. Sheik made a soft noise and was trying to meet his fingers again. He ended getting up on his hands and knees. Link smiled and gave him what he wanted. He also added a third finger.

Sheik gasped! Link thought for a moment he had hurt him, but he resumed his motions much faster this time.

Sheik was getting loud. In a panic, Link clasped a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Shh! We'll get thrown out if they hear us!"

Sheik licked his palm. It sent shivers through Link. He ended up sitting down. He was so hard himself that he was going to cum in his pants.

It was hard for him to do the two things at once. He was so new to this way. He was feeling too much.

It was good that Sheik could think. He seemed to understand and took control. He pulled away from Link's finger and turned around. He pulled Links pants down and released his hard cock. After a few strokes with his hand he moved over Link's lap and proceeded to lower himself onto Links cock. He made it seem simple.

Link was in too much shock to know what to do. The feeling of being engulfed by Sheik was intense. Sheik was gasping with the effort. He took it slowly and only a little at a time.

Link grabbed Sheik by the waist and held on. He was fully seated now and trembling. He had his hands on Link's shoulders.

Then he slowly began to move himself up and down. Link was lost. He'd never been inside anyone ever before. It felt so good to be causing Sheik all this pleasure.

To keep quiet, or as quiet as they could, they kissed through it. Or at least kept their mouths pressed together. It was over so quick. Sheik came first. His whole body tensed and he spilled all over Link's belly. The muscles of his ass clenched and brought Link to orgasm too. It was too much for him. He fell back and passed right out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was full morning when he woke. He heard voices and he recognized it as Malon talking to Sheik. He couldn't hear what was being said.

Navi was there too, listening to what they were saying. Link sat up and saw he still had his pants down, his package in full view.

Malon eyed him snickered and went away. Sheik turned and smirked. "Nice to see you are alive."

Link pulled up his pants and didn't answer his red face said everything.

Navi did not say anything to him. He eyed her and sighed 'Yes, Navi, I know youre mad, again,' he thought.

Sheik on the other hand was quite happy to speak to him. He walked up close and asked, "Are you ok?"

Link nodded but didn't look at him. He felt funny about last night.

Sheik smirked at him and changed the subject. "I was talking to the girl about a horse. She told me you have to race Ingo and win. You have to ride Epona to do so."  
He sat down and looked up at Link ."I was thinking of just stealing a horse for you but this one is special in some way. No one can ride her except you."

Link plopped down beside him. "Malon taught me her song when we were small. Epona knows me. "

Sheik nodded then they fell into silence. Navi left them.

He said softly, "Are you regretting it?"

Link shook his head. "No! I just... it's kind of hard the next day to look at you after... I mean... I started it this time."

Sheik sighed. "What does it matter who started it? We both enjoyed it."

"I don't know. I'm all embarrassed now. And Navi is never going to speak to me ever again at this rate!"

Sheik laughed! "I think she likes to watch."

Link then looked at him. Sheik was looking right at him. Then he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. A simple kiss, then he smiled and stood up.

"I have to go."

He stood and faced Link.

Sheik sighed. "I am not allowed to tell you much. I will say the Spirit Temple is going to be hard for you, especially now."

"Is it very close? Just over the broken bridge?"

"No! The Guerudo's Fortress is first!" Sheik smirked, but there was a hint of sadness there. "This should be interesting. I will be watching you there very carefully, Hero of Time!"

He frowned, wondering, 'Watching me? At the fortress? The hell did he mean by that?' Then he said, "Hey, don't call me that! "

Looking very surprised Sheik said, "You don't like it? It's a great honor to be so."

Link moved up close. "No it's not that. It's fine. But I prefer it if you call me Link, ok?"

Sheik nodded. "Alright then."

Then Link eyed him, "And is 'Sheik' your real name?"

He nodded.

Link said, "Sheik of the Sheikah? It sounds kind of funny." He was teasing him.

Sheik said with a grin. "It's my real name."

It was then Navi came in. "Link! Ingo is up. I think we should try to get the horse now." She seemed excited and was flying all around.

Link nodded then turned his attention back to Sheik. "I will see you at the Temple then?"

Sheik sighed. "Yes...remember this now, Link. You will be fine. Be strong. A lot of things are about to make more sense to you." He smiled and kissed him. Then Sheik left.

Link took a breath. The he went to face Ingo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Epona was the best thing he had gotten so far. He raced her around the Hylian field just to get the hang of it better. It was fun and the horse was so happy to be free of the Lon Lon ranch.

But he had to get back to business. Link eyed the bridge carefully. One mistake and they both would be gone.

They timed it perfectly and over they went and landed safely.

Link was glad, because now he could get on with it.

........................

Now he understood what Sheik had meant by the Gerudo fortress being interesting. It was all beautiful women!

He hid, watching them all move about. Link had never seen so much tits and ass is his life! He was staring and Navi smacked him

"Link! Close your mouth!"

He made a face and rubbed his head. For such a little girl she sure could smack hard.

"What the hell! Navi!" he whispered. She moved up close and said. "It's not nice to drool over girls when your boyfriend's not around!"

He stared at her. "My what?"

She put her hands on her hips and said. "Your boyfriend! Sheik would not be happy about this at all.

Link said softly, "My boyfriend?" To himself he thought, 'Is he my boyfriend?'

Navi waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Yoo hoo, Link! I thought I lost you there for a second."

He blinked and said, "I'm sorry. It's just I never thought of him like that."

Navi frowned at him and said in her best 'I'm right' voice, "You should think like that! The boy loves you, Link. You'd better be nice to him and not ogle girls!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her the rest of the day.

.....................

He had freed the stupid carpenters that had been locked up in the fortress. Then he gained the respect of the Gerudos. He was given access to the desert that led to the Colossus. It was hot, hard work. But he did it.

He stood staring up at the huge statue. As he went to go inside, sure enough, Sheik showed up and taught him the Requiem of Spirit. Link played it back then stood regarding Sheik.

He looked so sad. His pretty red eyes were filled with some sadness. Link wanted to ask and he took a step, but Sheik shook his head and was gone yet again.

Link was left to wonder why.

.................

He was staring at the writing on the statue in disbelief. To continue he had to become a child again. Link, now facing this, did not want to at all.

From where she was inspecting the entrance, Navi said, "Link it's the only way. You have to fit inside that small hole. When youre done you can become big again. You have to be to defeat Ganondorf anyways, and you can't be little to do that."

He sighed. "I know, Navi. It's going to be strange. I'm used to being this way now." He smiled sadly. "Alright, we need to go back to the Temple of Time."

.......................

Standing before the pedestal, Link paused. He didn't want to do this. He was afraid of losing Sheik. What if things changed and they wouldn't meet ever again?"

Navi fluttered around him "Just do it Link. Youre thinking too much again."

"Ok."

He dropped his sword into the pedestal.

It happened so fast. Link was a child again. He looked down at himself and his small body.

"Shit."

Navi was inspecting him closely. "Well, you always were a cute kid, Link!" she teased.

He tried to grab her. "Hey! Its not funny! Now we have to go all the way back." The thought of going back was exhausting. Maybe he should play around the market in town first?

Navi sighed at him, almost as if she knew he wasn't going back so soon, "Link, this is not-"

But he ran out. The outside of the Temple was like it should be. There were flowers and the trees weren't dead. The grass was green. He could hear sounds from the market. Link smiled to himself. It was nice to be back here. It felt safe.

Even though he knew it wasn't going to be safe if he didn't complete his quest.

He wandered into the village square. Thank god, there were no zombies! He hated zombies!

He walked around just looking and playing a few games here and there. His thoughts were soon brought back to Sheik. In this time was he even here? If so where the hell would he even be?

Navi suddenly got in his face. "Will you stop IT?"

She had her hands on her hips and was frowning at him

Link said. "Stop what?"

"Thinking about Sheik for one minute? We have to get going you know!"

Link stuck his tongue out at her and moved on. He wasn't going anywhere until he'd had some fun for a bit.

Navi huffed and fluttered behind him. He was so impossible sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was starting to get late in the afternoon.

Link was sitting on some stairs in the middle of the market to have a rest. He was a trifle bored with the town and watching people, much to Navi's grief. At present she was ignoring him in a huff.

He regarded her for a moment. As much as she was always angry at him, Link knew she liked him. He wondered what was going to happen with her when this was all over, and if he'd ever see her again

Link sighed. More pain in his heart. Great.

Then he saw Impa.

She was walking by in a hurry towards the castle. Link jumped up and ran to her, calling her name. Navi raced and hid in his shirt.

"Impa!?"

The tall woman stopped, hearing her name called by a child. When she saw Link her eyes grew large.

He came up to her and stopped short of crashing in her

"Impa, I want to talk to you!" He was panting from running.

Impa regarded him for a moment then said, "You aren't supposed to be here now are you, Hero of Time?"

He looked up at her and made a face. "Not really. I wish you wouldn't call me that. My name is Link, you know."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well then, Link, come with me and I will answer your question if I can."

She led him to a secluded spot near the Temple of Time. Link sat on the stairs. She stood before him with her arms crossed, frowning.

"Why are you not continuing your quest right now?"

He sighed. "I am, but I'm tired, Impa. A lot of... stuff has happened to me along the way. I need to catch my breath here and there."

She listened to this carefully. Then her stern demeanor dropped and she sat beside him. "I see. You do not sound like a child anymore. Being an adult has made you yearn for more, I see."

He looked at her confused. "More?"

Impa said. "I know what it is you seek, Link and though it might be good for you. It might not be good for your quest. "

He shook his head. "I don't understand you, Impa."

She looked him in the eyes. "You seek to find Sheik, don't you?"

He stared at her. What the hell?! How did she know?

Impa smiled slightly. "He is well, Link, and about your age in this time. I wonder if meeting him is part of your quest. It seems to be up to me at this point. You cannot find him if I don't tell you."

He looked at her sadly. "I don't know, Impa. I only know I want to see him if I can."

She thought for a moment. "If I let you see him, you will return to your quest the next morning? You swear?"

"I swear."

She sighed and said. "He lives in the castle. He was the playmate of Princes Zelda. Right now he is very sad and misses her very much. I think you might comfort him. He knows the Hero of Time is trying to save her."

Link nodded. He stood up. She took hold of his arm and said. "Wait, there's more."

He looked at her.

"Link, you two have been... intimate, right?"

He must have blushed so red his face looked like it was frying.

Impa smiled a bit. "I see. I don't have to tell you he knows nothing of that. Any advances might frighten him."

Link sighed. "I won't try anything. I just want to see him. I don't even know why."

She nodded. "He stays in the rooms adjacent to Zelda's. You remember where that was?"

"Yes"

Impa rose. "Goodbye Link. Remember your promise."

She walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Link headed for the castle. It was never easy to sneak in there but he managed it. He took a moment to collect himself before finding Sheik's room.

Navi, he noticed had not come out of his shirt yet. He peeked at her. "Navi? You ok in there?"

She scowled at him and did not answer.

He sighed. "Navi, what is it now?"

"I don't like this. It seems a waste of time to me."

He eyed her. "Navi, everythings about the quest and saving Hyrule. I'm sorry but a bit has to be for me."

The little fairy stared at him. She said nothing. Then she crawled out of his shirt and took off flying away from him. He watched her go back the way they'd came. Link sighed. Navi was mad yet again, he supposed.

Link pushed the huge door open.

The room was bright and cheery. Link scanned it, looking for Sheik. No sign of him. He walked in and took a better look at the room.

It was definitely a boy's rooms. The bedding and curtains were done in rich dark colors. There was a box of toys that defiantly belonged to a boy. They looked new and untouched. Link saw an easel in the corner and a small desk. He went over.

The desk was covered in paper that had drawings on them. Piles and piles of them, Sheik drew in his spare time, hm? Link smiled. He picked through them and saw that Sheik was talented. As he shifted through, Link saw he drew a lot of people. He drew guards, Impa, the King. There were lots of Zelda, too. She was always smiling in them. Then he came across one that caught his breath.

It was him! Him when he was older, an adult! Link stared at it in disbelief.

"What are you doing in here?"

Link blinked and turned to see Sheik standing at the door frowning.

He gasped in spite of himself.

Sheik was dressed in some leather leggings and a blue tunic. But he looked the same, just younger. He was stunning even as a child.

Link still hadn't moved or spoken. He was too busy staring.

Sheik raised an eyebrow and then closed the door. "Can't you talk?"

"Uhh... yes. I can. Sorry. I was just looking at these."

Sheik smiled and walked over to him "I draw when I'm bored. Who are you? I haven't seen you before?"

Link swallowed and said. "My name is Link."

"Link? That's a nice name. Mines Sheik."

He put his pictures in a pile and turned to Link.

Link scratched the back of his head and said. "I'm sorry I'm not really supposed to be in here. I'd better go."

"Why? You can stay for a while. I am so bored. Did you hear that the Princess was taken by Gannondorf? She was my friend. I miss her. I hope she's ok."

Link saw he was sad. There were some tears in his eyes.

"I knew her too," he offered.

Sheik eyed him. "You did?" Then he regarded him. "I know who you are now! Youre the fairy boy who came to see her!"

Link stepped back.

"You are the Hero of Time aren't you?"

"Sheik, do you, I mean, do you..." He couldn't get the words out.

"Zelda told me about you. She was happier after you left. She said she knew you would save Hyrule and her."

Then Sheik became serious. "I have had dreams of you. I drew them, only youre older. I wonder how this can be." He smiled and pulled out the picture he'd drawn.

"Sometimes my dreams are visions of things to come or people I'll meet."

Link took his picture and sighed. "I know you when I'm this old."

Sheik stared at him. "Ah! I was right. You are the Hero of time."

Link nodded.

"So why aren't you saving your Princess?"

"My Princess? "

Sheik nodded and looked a bit sad.

"Sheik, do you, I mean in your dreams, ever dream about me and you?"

His eyes grew wide. "Yes."

"Tell me." He asked gently.

Sheik sat down. He looked so sad. "I don't want to."

Link was floored by this. "You know, don't you?"

Sheik sat on his bed. He collected his thoughts before he said. "I wondered who you were. You were so vivid in my dreams." He was blushing.

To himself he thought 'You mean you have vivid dreams about you and me, don't you Sheik?' Since Sheik was red as a beet he thought it best to keep the thought to himself.

He decided to change the subject. "I saw Impa in the town. She told me you were here and where I could find you."

Sheik smiled. "Did she? I'm glad."

Link felt strange, like he should not be there. He sighed. "I have to go now. I really just came to see you before I go to the Spirit Temple."

Sheik stood up and went up close to him. He embraced Link and said, "I know. Don't say it. Remember that it will be ok in the end, Link."

He then kissed him gently on his cheek. "I'm glad you came to see me. Good bye."

Link kissed his cheek back and turned and left the room. He went right out of the castle then broke into a run. He ran until he was out of the castle and fell onto the grassy field.

He lay crying for some time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

It was a small warm hand that was wiping his tears that woke him. Link sat up and saw Navi.

The little fairy was concerned and said, "Why are you crying? You got to see him."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I saw him. He knew me Navi. He's had dreams about us when were big."

Navi plopped down beside him on the grass. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of. It's pretty confusing. He told me to remember everything was going to be ok in the end."

"How's he know that?"

"He has dreams. I think I made him sad going to see him. Now I feel like shit too."

"Link! Language!"

He snorted and said, "What? Now I'm too little to swear?"

She laughed at him and said, "Yes! Youre a kid so behave yourself, young man!" She tried to say this in her best 'Mother' tone. Link just tried to squish her but she escaped.

He chased her around trying to catch her for a while and his good humor returned. Afterwards they wandered down to the lake to have a fire and something to eat.

 

Navi said. "We go tomorrow? Like you promised?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared Link?"

"A bit. Being this small makes me feel less powerful. I feel kind of weak."

"Youre not weak at all. Why worry so much?"

He shrugged. Why indeed. He poked the fire with a stick. He was thinking about Sheik. He wondered if when this was all over, they might be together. If he was going to be able to stay big like he wanted to. No way did he like being a child anymore.

He drifted off to sleep under the stars.

.............

It was pre dawn and Link was sitting at the waters edge washing his face. It was going to be a long hard day for him. All packed up he pulled his hat on and went back to Navi. She was wide awake and excited.

...

He was thrilled to find he was needed as an adult to finish the spirit temple. Link raced back to the temple of time. He picked up the sword urgently. Then he was big again.

Link let out a breath of air he'd been holding. To Navi he said. "I do not want to be small ever again."

She sighed and nodded. They walked out together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Link was not up to a battle just then. He wanted to try to find Sheik. He stood on the stone fence in the middle of the Hylian field and looked about thinking. Navi was sitting and pouting.

"Link! We have to get a move on, you know!"

He ignored her and kept looking.

"I said! WE need to move soon! Hello??"

He eyed her and frowned. Then he dropped down and sat beside her. "I know. I was just..." He gestured and then sighed.

Navi said, "You want to see Sheik, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much so." He smiled sadly.

She tilted her head and said, "Link, I wonder what's going to happen? I mean you are the Princess's Hero, and you love a boy."

Link looked at her and said. "I can save her. I don't have to love her. No one has told me I have to. I do like her enough to risk my life to save her. Isn't that enough?"

Navi looked sad. "I don't know, Link. I suspect this isn't supposed to happen. You were probably suppose to fall in love and live happier ever after."

Link wiped his eyes. He hadn't been aware he'd been crying.

"I can't, not now. I don't want her that way. I want Sheik."

He buried his face into his knees and cried.

Just then he felt some soft hands touch his shoulders. He heard Navi gasp and he lifted his face to see Sheik standing before him. His red eyes were full of tears too. Link let himself be pulled into his arms. He buried his face into Sheik's chest and squeezed him. He felt Sheik hold him tightly and shake. They were both crying.

Navi flew off a ways to give them some privacy.

After a bit Sheik said softly, "I have been waiting for you my whole life since we met that time. You were the boy from my dreams. When I saw you after all this time, I could barely control myself. You were so beautiful. I had to have you. I was afraid I'd never get another chance."

Link pulled back some. He reached up and pulled Sheik's bandanna off.

"You remember me."

"Hello, Hero of Time." Sheik smirked.

Link laughed a bit and wiped his eyes. "Hello, yourself. Now what?"

Sheik sighed and sat beside Link close.

"Well, I think Navi might be right. You are supposed to love Zelda and live happily ever after with her."

Link sniffed. "Not bloody likely when I love a man, now is it?"

Sheik smiled and turned to look at Link. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I love you."

Sheik kissed him softly on the mouth.

Link put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sheik said softly. "I love you too, Link. I have for a very long time."

They just sat for some time in the quiet. Sheik laid his head on Link's shoulder.

After a time Link said gently, "I don't want you to leave me tonight. I am not taking on that temple until at least tomorrow."

Sheik sat up. "It's getting late tonight. Where will you sleep?"

"With you." Link smirked. Sheik smiled and said. "Yes, but where?"

Link wondered for a bit. The Lon Lon ranch was now locked down by the ever pissed off Ingo. The town was full of Zombies. Kakaroko Village was overflowing with the people from the castle town. The Gorons were too weird to sleep there. The Zora's kingdom was still frozen.

Where was there left to go?

Then Link got an idea. "Maybe my house at the Kokiri Forest?"

Sheik eyed him. "Not really, right?"

Link shrugged. "I can't think of anywhere else really."

Sheik shook his head and got up. "Then we'd best go there. It's getting dark."


	17. Chapter 17

It was full dark when they got there. Most of the Kokiris were in bed. Mido had a problem with them staying there for a moment. Then he let them pass and even offered up Link's house to stay in.

Sheik entered and smiled as he looked around at the small room. It was neat and clean and so small. The bed would fit them both, barely.

Navi excused herself and flew off to sleep somewhere else. No need to tell her what they were going to be doing.

Link sat and was pulling his shoes off. Sheik stood before him and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What?"

"This place is full of little kids."

Link nodded "Yeah. The Kokiri never grow up."

"They might hear us, wouldnt they?"

Then Link got it. That was why Sheik was funny about coming here.

"Oh well. I suppose we could just sleep." He smiled.

Sheik sat and pulled his own boots off, then his shirt and pants. He crawled under the covers and lay looking at Link.

Link stripped down to his underwear too. Maybe tonight would be no sex.

He got in and lay facing Sheik. They smiled at one another for a moment. Link leaned forward and kissed him.

It made Sheik melt. He shifted closer so his body pressed against Links. They wrapped their arms around one another. Link smirked as he felt Sheiks penis hard against his own.

Sheik said softly. "I can feel you. Youre so big there."

Link said softly. "So are you. It's longer than mine."

"Yeah, but yours is so thick." He ran his fingertips along it feeling the shape of it inside his underwear. Link melted into Sheiks touch. Sheiks hands felt so good. He spread his legs and lay back.

Sheik smiled and took that as an invitation. He wanted to be on top tonight. Link would be sore in the morning for sure.

They would have to be very quiet. Sheik moved up and kissed Link. His lips were so soft and warm. He gently took his under wear off.

The fore play was fast and Sheik knelt between Link's legs and was pouring oil into his hand. He gently applied it to his penis then to Links asshole. He was so sensitive. Link was almost trembling with the effort to keep quiet.

Sheik entered him slowly. And Link keened into the burn. He did make a few noises. But he bit his lip to stay as quiet as he could. Sheik pushed it all the way in. Link moaned loudly.

He reached down and clamped a hand over his mouth. Leaning his body along side Links, he whispered into his ear. "Shhh. You must be quiet."

Link whimpered. And Sheik got the message. He pressed his lips to Links and he kissed the moans away as he pumped in and out of Links ass.

They were lost to their pleasure for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

It did not last long at all. In record time they were done.

In fact when it was over, Link lay laughing a bit. Sheik eyed him and withdrew. Link said, "That was raunchy."

"Yes, and you couldn't keep silent."

Link sat up. He stretched and said, "Nope, no way I could."

Sheik wiped himself off and lay down. Link did the same. They were quiet for some time, thinking their own thoughts.

Then Link felt a hand slip into his and hold his in a tight grasp. "Link, are you scared?"

Link sighed. Was he scared? He'd never thought about fear. "No, not really, Im more anxious to get it over with."

"And when it is over and you have defeated him, what will happen then?"

"I'm not sure what is supposed to happen. I know what I'd like to happen."

"What is that?"

Link suddenly felt shy, but he said what he had to. "I don't want to be small ever again. That's one thing."

Sheik sighed and said, " I'm sorry Link"

Link hated it when he said things like that.

The moon was shinning through their window. Link sighed as he gazed out at it. "If I have to return the master sword, then I will be small for sure. I will lose everything."

Sheik lifted his head and said softly. "You will never lose me, Link."

"How do you know?"

Sheiks eyes went misty and intense. Link turned over and looked at him harder. "Sheik?"

"I just know. Stop questioning me."

Link sighed.

"But I hate not knowing."

Link moved up close and held him to his chest. "I'm sorry too. I won't ask you again. "

 

Sheik was quiet and then he wrapped his arms around Link. He said softly, "Fate is going to happen Link. There's no stopping it."

.........

It was full morning, and Link was awake snuggled up to Sheik. He opened his eyes and saw he was still there.

Sheik said, "I've been awake a long time now." He stretched and yawned.

Sheik was watching him. Link could sense something a bit a miss.

He figured he knew what it was, so he turned to him and said, "Yes. I know. The Spirit Temple."

He lay looking at Link. There was sadness in his eyes. Link saw it and wondered what it was about.

Navi flew in. Seeing them awake she came close.

"Oh good, youre both awake and not doing it for a change."

Link scowled at her and threw a boot, just missing her by a inch.

"Damn it Navi!"

Sheik smirked and sat up too. Navi flew to him and said. "He's always so mean to me!" She whined.

Link rolled his eyes and got up stark naked. He dressed and ignored her telling Sheik what a big beast he was to her.

Once dressed, he went in search of breakfast for them all.

....

Fish for breakfast wasn't exactly what he wanted but in the end it was all to be had. Mido had been fishing that morning and Link had to buy the fish from him at a stupid high price. Link had never liked Mido.

 

Sheik had a fire going when he returned. Link had been a bit scared he'd be gone when he got back. Sheik cooked the fish for them. Link sat watching him and thinking.

...

Sheik had not said very much. He cooked the fish on a frying pan and kept the fire going with out a look in Link's direction. Finally Link could stand no more.

"Have I pissed you off or something?"

Sheik sighed and looked up at him. "No."

"Then do want to tell me why I'm getting the silent treatment?"

Sheik bent back over the fire. "I just don't feel like talking."

"Or looking at me? Sheik, I can tell somethings up."

Sheik stood up with his hands on his hips. He turned to Link and said, "I can not tell you."

Link felt mad. This was getting old fast. He spoke with out thinking.

"Can't tell me? But it's alright to fuck me!"

Sheik's eyes narrowed. "I don't just fuck you. Don't say that to me. I have told you why I can't tell you anything. It has to be enough. Trust me."

Link got up. "You still tell me nothing! It's hard when you act like there's a big secret. Just tell me something! Anything!"

Sheik's face went hard. He looked at Link and said in cold voice. "In a few days everything will be very clear you remember THIS conversation."

With that, he turned and left.

Link stood there speechless for a few moments then he just blew.

He screamed at Sheiks retreating form. "Fucking FINE then! That's right, run away! Youre good at it!" He kicked the frying pan into the fire and stormed up into his tree house to pack his stuff up.

He was shoving everything into his bag. Navi was sitting in the window sill watching him.

"Link?" She began softly.

"Just shut up, Navi!"

She flew up close and grabbed his face. "Link stop, please."

It was her tone. She sounded so sad. He looked at her and sighed.

"I know Navi...I messed up pretty badly this time."

She shook her head. "He was right to leave when youre like this. He knows youre under such pressure. Sheik understands Link, so he left."

Link began packing again, but in less of a huff.

"I mean, he was so nice yesterday. I don't know what changed from last night to this morning."

Navi flew to look out the window. "It's getting late Link, We still have the Spirit temple to do."

He nodded. Yes, it was time to go. He shouldered his pack and climbed out of the tree house. The ride to the Temple was going to be long.

Link was not looking forward to it. With a sigh. He called for Epona.

..............


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

....

 

The Spirit Temple was hot and horrible, and proving to be a challenge Link had not expected. Even Navi was amazed at how hard it was.

Link had to get out of the stifling building and get some fresh air. He made his way to the entrance.

It was a clear night and much cooler. He sat on the stone steps and sighed. Navi fluttered onto his leg and lay back.

"Hot... it's so hot in there."

Link removed his hat and stuffed it in his pocket. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"We need to rest Navi. Let's go to the oasis."

They made their way to the small oasis. Link felt like dropping with exhaustion when he finally got to the small pool of spring water. Without a thought he dropped all his clothes and went into the water. It felt like a bit of Heaven. Link dunked his head and smoothed his hair back. Navi sat in the water at the edge up to her waist.

After cooling off, he sat on the sand, naked.

"Ah. Hello, Link."

Link jumped up and reached for his sword.

There right in front of him was Nabooru.

He stared at her for a moment. Then he recovered his senses and reached for something to cover himself with.

Nabooru was the Thief Queen. Link had a few dealings with her briefly. Those encounters left him with the impression that the Gerudos hated men.

He noticed that tonight she looked rather beautiful up close. She stood before him with her hand on her hips. She was looking him over from head to toe.

Link felt like a mouse being watched by a cat at that moment.

Nabooru moved closer and stood right in front of him. Link could smell her. She smelled nice, like perfume.

Navi was watching from where she was sitting by his pack. She watched wide-eyed, wondering what was going to happen.

Link said. "What do you want, Nabooru?"

The older woman smiled. She reached up and touched his face gently.

"I came here to fill my water jugs. What are you doing here, Link? This isn't a place where you should linger. It belongs to my people."

He nodded and said. "I'll be going then. He went to turn and go but she caught his arm.

"Not so fast, maybe we can have a talk first. I have some wine." Nabooru purred.

Link put his leggings on. He felt exposed under her watchful eyes. Then he built a small fire. Nabooru took her wine skin from her horse and sat beside him. She offered it to him to drink first.

Link took a large gulp of the wine. It tasted very good. He took another then passed it back to her.

"Thanks. It's good."

She smiled and kept watching him very intently.

Link then noticed that not only did she smell good, she looked good. Nabooru was wearing the skimpy costume all Gerudos wore. She had long shiny red hair and big green eyes. Then his eyes roamed the rest of her.

Link remembered seeing all the women at the Thief fortress. Now he found himself staring at Nabooru's chest. He could see her nipples through the flimsy material and wondering what they felt like.

She moved in closer and whispered, "See something you like, Link?"

He felt lightheaded and confused, but he could feel her words. He was getting aroused.

"Yes," he whispered. His mouth felt like it was numb.

She leaned in and kissed him. He opened his mouth to her and kissed her back. He could feel her tongue in his mouth. She tasted sweet.

Somewhere he heard Navi gasp loudly, but he didn't stop.

He had his hands on her full breasts. He couldn't recall how they got there. They felt big and firm. He moved his mouth to her neck and was pulling her top down. She laughed and pushed him back onto the sand. She straddled him and removed her top and her pants.

Link tried to focus, but his eyes were blurry. He closed one eye and saw he had a stunningly naked woman sitting him.

She was opening his pants. He felt her long fingers pulling out his cock. He watched her as she stroked it a few times. Then she lifted herself and slid herself onto him.

Link could nor believe the intense pleasure coursing through him.

Nabooru writhed. Link could hardly breathe much less think any thoughts about what he was doing.

It was so physical. So mind boggling.

..and he liked it. It was good. He grabbed her by the waist and turned them over. Link drove into her like he'd done this for years. He had her screaming and clawing his back.

on into the night..

.......  
This WON"T be staying a Link/Nabooru. I just thought it was fun to let him get some pussy since hes never had any. She did have to drug him after all to get him!


	20. Chapter 20

.....

The moon shone high and bright. This was the first thing Link noticed as he woke up.

He rubbed his eyes. He had a pounding headache. He was naked and cold.

"Link?"

He looked up and saw Navi fluttering about him.

"Navi, what happened to me?"

Navi just stared at him in shock. "You don't remember?"

Link sat quiet for a minute.

"Yeah, I remember some." He frowned.

He looked around and saw his clothes. When he tried to get up his legs felt wobbly.

Navi said, "Don't get up yet! She drugged you Link. It hasnt worn off yet."

He settled back down, falling back to lie down. He wasn't moving anytime soon, he guessed to himself.

As he lay back, he thought, 'How could I have let that happen?'

He had memories of Naboorus touch and her scent. The way her body felt as she slid onto his cock. They didn't just do it the one time. It had gone on for hours, doing it many times. Link had a memory of both her big breasts in his hands, and his cock sliding between them.

He ran a hand over his eyes and groaned. He had tit-fucked Nabooru and other stuff as well.

Somebody kill him, please.

Navi flew down and knelt by his head. He looked at her. Navi said softly, "Link, are you all right?"

He smirked a bit. "Yeah, how could I not be?"

She sighed and said, "Link, you and Nabooru..."

"It's ok Navi." He didn't know what to say or think just yet. All he knew was it had felt very good. Link couldn't form the words to explain how he felt.

Navi leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, and reached up to put his hand around her like a hug.

"Not you too," He joked. "I think youre a bit small, hmm?"

Navi smacked his hand. "No! But Link, what about...?"

Link sighed. "Yeah, I know. What about Sheik?"

It was getting cold. He decided he had to get up and dress. He did manage to stand and walk to his clothes.

Once dressed, he looked around. He did not want to stay here right now. He needed to think and rest. As confused as he was at the moment, he still turned to look at the Spirit Temple.

It had to wait. He just could not do it right now. He was not strong enough. If he tried to, it would kill him for sure.

He picked up his pack and shouldered it. Navi flew up and sat on his shoulder. She said nothing. He was grateful for her small support as he started to walk away from the desert. He had to get out of here.

.............

It was a long trip. And as soon as he could he called for Epona. The pretty horse was glad to see him. He climbed up and rode to the Village.

It was just dawn when he got there. Impa's house seemed empty. And there was really nowhere else to stay.

Link opened the door and saw no one was there. They could stay there.

He found a room and just crawled into bed. Link was out in seconds.

.....

Navi was not so tired at the moment. She sat looking with wonder at her friend.

Link was so beautiful. She loved him in her small way. If she was big then maybe they could have...

She stopped that train of thought. He was her friend. It was her job to take care of him.

'Not doing a very good job of that!' she thought to herself. She should have stopped Nabooru somehow. But then she remembered Link was an active participant in it. He had liked it. He had done it over and over with Nabooru. What if he didn't want Sheik anymore now?

As Navi thought about Sheik her heart ached for him. Maybe that was what Sheik meant before he left. It made sense to her. But why did he just let Link go? If Link was hers, there would be no way she'd let him go. Especially if she'd known that bitch in heat was lurking after him.

It was confusing.

Over in the bed Link was moaning. She went closer and saw he was covered in sweat. Navi touched his cheek. He was fevered? She frowned. Nabooru had drugged him and it was making him sick now.

Navi had to get some help and fast.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Link could feel some hands on him. He felt cool, wet rags all over his body. He didn't move or open his eyes. For some reason he was exhausted.

He did hear a voice say, "He's waking up finally."

Navi's sweet voice said, "Link, wake up. Please wake up."

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and hard to focus. He finally did focus on Navi's small worried face. She looked like she'd been crying.

He weakly brought a hand up and pulled her closer to him.

"Why are you crying? Are you ok, Navi?" His voice sounded dry and weak.

She burst into tears and threw herself onto his chest, sobbing. He laid a hand on her gently and patted her.

Then he looked around. Beside him sat a very quiet Sheik. He was dressed differently. In a blue shirt and soft loose brown leather pants. His feet wear bare. He had a blanket around his shoulders. His blonde hair was wet and slicked away from his face. His intense red eyes looked tired and full of worry. He looked at Link expectantly.

Link noticed that they were in Impas house.

"You came here after the Temple. Don't you remember?" Sheik sounded very tired.

Link nodded. "I remember." He tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness overcame him. He felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back.

"Don't get up yet. Youre still poisoned. It will take a few days to wear off."

Link nodded and lay back gratefully.

"How did you get here?"

"Navi found me. She was in hysterics. Your poor little fairy has been a wreck with worry for you."

Link snuggled her closer to his face. "Navi," He whispered, "thank you."

She looked up with a tear stained face. "Oh Link! I was so scared she'd killed you! "

"I'm fine now, just dizzy. Try to calm down now alright?"

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest. She wasn't going anywhere.

He then looked up at Sheik. Sheik did not look very happy. There was stress in his beautiful face. Link said softly, "Was I very sick?"

"Yes, very. But youre better now. Youre strong. You will be ok."

Link nodded. He could feel the sadness in Sheik. Link could not summon the strength to speak right now. They both knew they needed to talk.

Sheik got him some water, and then went about making stew for them to eat. He sat by the fire. Link watched him, but for the most part pretended to be resting.

Navi had fallen asleep. He covered her up and let her be. She had gotten help for him. Link was grateful. He would tell her when he was better.

Link watched Sheik as he sat by the fire. They weren't talking. That told Link that Sheik knew what had happened.

Shit.

As if he didn't have enough problems, he had betrayed the only person he got comfort and love from.

Double shit.

Link groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sheik?"

Sheik had heard him and came up close, sitting beside him on the bed.

Link looked at him and sighed. Sheik silently picked up Navi and laid her on the pillow beside him. He then gently lifted the blanket to let a hand slip onto Link's chest to feel how warm he was.

Link just felt like a child. He let Sheik do what he needed to do.

Sheik covered him back up and said. "Youre still warm. Don't try to get up."

Link went to say something, but the words caught in his throat. He could only let out a small cry as tears followed.

Sheik said softly, "Link, it's going to be alright. Stop upsetting yourself now. I promise I won't go anywhere for now."

Link nodded. That would have to do. At least he didn't have the worry about Sheik taking off.

He fell back into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

..........

Link felt like he'd been hit by a rolling Goron.

His eyes felt heavy and itchy. His body felt hot and sweaty.

But all that seemed very small when you have a naked Sheik washing himself by the fire for you.

Sheik did not notice Link was awake. He had poured some hot water into a pan, stripped his clothes and got a wash cloth. He knelt by the fire washing himself.

Link watched every stoke he made over his body. It was very beautiful to watch and as arousing as hell.

Link wondered if he could get a boner with Sheik washing in front of him if he was dying.

He must have made a noise, because now Sheik was looking at him.

"Are you ok, Link?" There was a smirk on his face.

Damn, busted!

Link smiled. "Uhh... yeah."

Sheik grabbed a towel and threw it around himself. He came over and sat beside Link.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sheik looked over at him. Link could not read the look Sheik gave him.

He closed his eyes. Under Sheik's gaze it felt like too much, too much that he wasn't able to deal with yet.

What he wasn't expecting was a hand going under his blanket, seeking his cock.

Link did not open his eyes. In fact he shut them even tighter.

His cock was taken into Sheiks hand. The gentle touches became strokes, faster and faster.

Link felt himself losing this battle. He was thrusting back into Sheik's hand and moaning. He loved it. How could he doubt he ever would not like this boy's touch again?

It was over quickly, and Link lay panting and sticky. He felt like he was dead. He was so tired.

Sheik washed him off. The warm cloth felt nice. Then he was covered back up.

Link heard Sheik say. "You can look at me, you know. I'm not going to bite you."

He opened one eye and saw Sheik standing beside him. He didn't look very happy.

Sheik wore a robe. In it he looked incredibly sexy. His blonde hair was slightly longer than last time Link had seen it down.

The robe was tied at the front but his chest peaked from underneath. Link was focusing on his chest, not his face.

Hands on his hips Sheik said in hurt voice, "Did you not like it?"

If he meant the hand job of course, no worries there. Link had loved it, but when h was faced with saying it right out, he was a bit chocked up.

He sat up. He wanted to tell Sheik what he felt. He wanted to but a wave of nausea came over him.

Link barfed right on a very surprised Sheik.

Talking would have to wait, it would seem.

..........................

Sheik was not impressed.

His lover had in the last few days pissed him off more than anyone else had in his whole life.

He had known Link was going to sleep with a woman. It was destiny. Don't fuck with destiny.

Sheik had thought it was the best route to just let it happen, and then be supportive to him since Link was wont to be confused. He had thought surely when Link was finished playing with that 'woman,' Link would come right back to him. It was a shock to him to find out he had done it many times to her and was at it all night long, so Navi had told him.

He had cleaned Link up and changed the bed. He was sleeping now. Sheik was grateful. This was turning out to be harder than he had thought. Link wasn't ready to talk to him.

The hand job was a chance. He thought maybe a way to reawaken their bond.

It had not worked. Link had puked on him. Not exactly a compliment.

Sheik shuddered.

Navi came in. She'd been away all day scouting for info about The Temple. She fluttered about taking everything in.

When she saw Sheik she said, "God! What now?"

Sheik just sighed. He was sitting on the sofa before the blazing fire.

Navi plopped down beside him and said, "You two drive me crazy! I wish you'd get it together!"

Sheik eyed her and said, "There is no 'getting it together' until his quest is done. Even I don't know how this will all turn out."

Navi flew up and got in his face. "Well, you did let him, ya know. You knew and let it happen."

Those were fight words. Sheik scowled.

"You listen here! I did not want him to! I just could not stop him! You of all people should know that!"

Link woke to voices. He looked over and saw Navi and Sheik were very angry at one another.

"Sheik?"

It went quiet. Sheik was at his side. "Link, are you ok? Do you need something?"

"Yeah. I need you guys to shut up." A small smile was on his lips.

Navi huffed. "Are you better yet? We do have a Temple to finish, you know!"

Sheik swatted her away. "Shut up, Navi."

Link smiled. His feisty little fairy girl sure had balls.

"Navi it's ok. Be nice and go see if Epona's still around."

Navi just nodded and flew off. Now he and Sheik were alone.

Sheik watched her go. "Is she always so...?"

"Yeah, most of the time. You get used to it."

Sheik turned back to him. "Feel like talking?"

Link said softly, "Yeah, let's talk."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

There! Now I was inspired to write! Thanks!

........

Sheik settled beside him on the chair close to Link.

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Link swore he could hear his heart pounding. Then he had a thought about himself and Nabooru. He also wondered how Sheik knew about it yet was still so hurt.

It felt like a step backwards. It was too much stress at once. He had to deal with the whole hero thing and now this. Link broke down. He leaned over, laid his head in Sheik's lap and just sobbed.

It shocked the hell out of Sheik. He laid his hands on Links head and stroked his hair. Link knew that Sheik knew he was sorry. His actions said it all.

"Link, it's alright. She drugged you. It's not like you could really help it. I know you wouldn't have if you weren't."

Link sat up wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"How do you know? May be I would have! I was looking at her, you know."

He stopped.

'Oops.'

Sheik sighed and said, "I don't blame you for wanting to try a woman. It's only natural. You've never had one before. But you were tricked into it. Tell me, did you like it enough to do it again?"

Link sniffed. He had to think about that one. Would he? He was supposed to be with Zelda and live happily ever after. And yet, how the Hell did Sheik know in the first place...

"You knew. Thats why you were so sad, because you knew."

Sheik paled a bit. "Yeah, I knew. Sometimes I just know stuff. I guess it is part of being a Sheikah. I didn't know exactly what, but I could feel something."

Link sighed. He thought for a second that Sheik would not want to have sex tonight, given their current situation.

He was very wrong.

Sheik moved in and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue demanding entry. Link opened his and Sheik dove right in.

The feeling warmed Link. He melted as he felt Sheik's hands slipping down to his cock and stroking it.

Link was feeling slightly weak. Sheik knew this and laid him on his back before fucking his ass off.

Link laid with his eyes squeezed shut and the sheets fisted in his hands, while Sheik thrust into him hard enough that the bed thumped against the wall loudly. His body rocked with the thrusts, he tried to lift his hips and push back. It didn't work. It just made him go deeper into him.

Link was sure he was going to pay for this in the morning, or maybe this was his payment for what he'd done with Nabooru.

Sheik was sure being rough enough for it to be a punishment.

Link was thinking this when Sheik suddenly withdrew from him. It stung. He winced and sucked air in. He had no time to really hurt as he was flipped onto his stomach and spread his legs wide open.

He still had his eyes closed when he heard Sheik say, "Link, open your eyes. Look at me."

Link was almost scared to look.

"Please open them and look at me."

He did. He saw Sheik looking him right in the eyes and was lowering his face down to Link's crotch.

Link didn't take his eyes away, at least until he felt the tongue take a sweeping long lick of his asshole.

He cried out. His skin was very sensitive there.

"Look at me."

He reopened his eyes and watched as Sheik did it again, over and over, long slow deep licks. They held eye contact. Sheiks vibrant red eyes wouldn't let him go. Link was lost to them. The he was flipped onto his back.

It was driving him mad.

Sheik then raised himself and took hold of Link's ankles. He spread him wide open and slid himself in.

.............

Link laid there and let Sheik do as he wanted. Link had no more strength to even move his hips back.

Sheik was not easy on him. Sheik was thrusting hard . He was covered in sweat. Even his hair was wet from it. It went on and on.

 

Then he grabbed Link's cock and stroked it fast in time with his own thrusts. Link tensed as he felt his orgasm approaching. That sent Sheik off. He came hard pushing into Link with a hard thrust, grunting with the effort.

Link felt he the splash of semen inside of him. It triggered Link's orgasm. It was much gentler than Sheik's, but it exhausted him completely.

Links last coherent thought was, 'my ass is going to fucking kill me in the morning.'

..............


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends all the 11 year old chapters. From now on it's the new stuff. Sorta scary really. The number of hits freaks me out that something I wrote so long ago still gets read.

Chapter 24

Morning, the light was shinning right on Link's face.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He was aware that Sheik was wrapped around him still asleep, so he carefully untangled himself and got up.

He felt wobbly, but better than he did yesterday. This was a good thing.

Link found a robe and put it on. He needed some fresh air.

Outside the Village was awake. This town felt almost like home to him. All the busy activity was nice to see.

Link sat on a crate outside Impas house in the sunshine thinking to himself.

He felt better about what had happened now. It wouldn't happen again. Sheik forgave him and definitely proved his point. Link wiggled around on the crate that he was sitting on.

Yup, his ass was sore!

He didn't feel angry about it. Instead he felt kind of loved. It was a good feeling.

Navi was suddenly in his face.

"YOU!" She was mad as Hell. Her arms crossed and her face scowled. She looked like she'd been sucking on a lemon.

Link frowned and swatted her out of his face. "What?"

"You kept the whole town awake, you and Sheik. Can't you two be fucking quiet?!"

He eyed her then started to snicker. Link was really beginning to think she liked listening to them.

Perverted Fairy.

"Nope! You try to be quiet with a monster cock up your ass!"

She stared at him in shock. Navi was stunned stupid for a moment.

Link grabbed her in shock and pulled her close to him. She struggled for a second before she realized it was more like a hug.

He held her gently to his chest. It felt nice, like they embraced as loving friends.

"I'm sorry, Navi. We are just loud. When were doing it, we just can't stop or be quiet. I get very emotional."

She snuggled into his arms. It felt good and warm. No one had ever held her before. Link had to smile. He was glad she liked it too.

Link petted her hair. "Geez, youre so tiny, Navi. What's it like to be so damn small?"

She bristled at that and pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

She sure was strong for such a little thing.

Just then the door opened and Sheik came out. His hair was a mess and he looked tired. He was dressed in plain clothes. Link wondered where he'd got them. His eyes looked Sheik up and down. They didnt suit him either. Sheik was too fine for the ordinary.

Sheik went up to them and leaned into Link to kiss him on the mouth softly. Then he hopped on the crate with them.

He looked at Navi, then Link with a smirk and said, "You're hurt? I mean, I heard you yell so I figured she was beating you again."

Link snickered "Naw, she's just copping a feel!"

Navi said with a vengeance, "I AM NOT! You are such a pervert!" She wiggled free scowling. "You two are impossible!" With that, she flew into Impa's house.

They watched her go. Sheik said slowly, "She has a lot of hissy fits, don't you think? Just think if she were a human girl. You'd be laid flat right now."

Link smirked. "Yeah, Navi's real feisty."

There was a silence then and Link said softly, "After my quest is done...I wonder if she'll leave me too."

Sheiks great red eyes looked a little pained at that, "You'd miss her a lot, hm?"

He nodded. "I suppose she will go back to wherever she came from. She's never told me anything."

Sheik said, "But have you ever asked?"

"Asked?"

He nodded. "Navi seems the type to not volunteer information about herself. Maybe you should try asking."

Link made a face. 'Ask, huh?'

Easy enough and why the hell hadn't he thought of it himself?

Sheik then said, "You wondered if she'd leave too. I'm wondering what your thinking about."

"Nothing." Link didn't want to get into it with the quest being so close to the end, and perhaps their time together too. Link was felling he was going to lose two friends, not just one.

Of course this all depended on Link defeating the Spirit Temple, never mind Ganondorf. Link suddenly felt very small. He sighed.

Sheik moved a little closer. "You can tell me, you know."

He felt chocked up. He could only say, "You already know."

Sheik sighed. "I suppose I do. It's going to be alright Link. You're strong. You will defeat him."

Link looked up at him. "For sure? Are you telling me that you know I'll win?"

Sheik looked sad for a moment. "I don't know for sure, I was just telling you what I feel in my heart."

He went to get up but Link caught him by the arm. Sheik tried to go, but couldn't.

"No wait, please."

He let Link pull him between his legs, facing him. Sheik gave in and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders.

Link said softly, "I'm sorry. I always think you know more than you say. It's frustrating, but I won't ask again."

Sheik closed his eyes. "Things would be easier if I knew nothing. If I had no hint of the future, but I can't lie and say I don't know something. I'm forbidden to say them to you. I am sorry."

Link nodded. He knew this stuff too. No point in talking any more about it. He moved in and kissed him, pulling back he said, "Well, we have at least one more day and night together. Let's make the most of it, shall we?"

......


End file.
